A New Partner?
by GreysAddict2013
Summary: AU Oneshot After working all night on a case, and some guy getting in the way of her and her weekly Friday coffee. Erin walks into work and sees that Voight has assigned her a new partner


Erin stood in line for her coffee, her weekly treat at the café near the district. Every Friday for 3 years she came to this place, ordered her coffee and walked the rest of the way to work. This Friday was different though. She hadn't even had time to go home. The case they'd been working on was cracked late last night, well, early this morning at 4am. She was due at work at 6, not much time for sleep anyway. So she stood waiting in line for the coffee she not just craved, but also deathly needed.

She was about to step up to the counter when a man stepped in front of her. As if her day couldn't get any worse.

"You have got to be kidding me," Erin's annoyed voice echoed through the walls of the café.

"Excuse me?" The man asked.

"Do you not see the line? You walk in her all high and mighty, thinking you don't have to wait in line. Get in the back buddy, we all want this coffee as much as you do," she ranted. Her fist raised and her thumb pointed towards the door where the last person stood.

"I'm going to be late for work," the guy received his coffee from the clerk and handed him a bill. He winked at Erin and walked in the direction of the door.

"I hate those people," she whispered and nodded towards the clerk. "My usual please," she forced a smile and paid for her extra large coffee. The way this day was looking, she was going to need it. She walked the couple blocks back to the district in the freezing cold. Her hands were warming up from holding the coffee. She walked up the stairs to and saw Platt and Olinsky talking at the front desk.

"Oh, Lindsay?" Platt called from the desk waving her over. Erin sighed and walked towards the desk sergeant.

"What can I do for you?" Erin raised her eyebrows.

"Well detective Lindsay, you look like death. Did you even sleep?" Platt mentioned. Erin just shook her head.

"Okay, then you look like you need to. And your new partner is here. Voight wants you to give him the tour and give him the run down," Platt nodded behind her.

"What new partner? Voight never mentioned a new partner," she stared at Platt hoping that wasn't true. Why today? Out of all days, she didn't have the patience for stupid questions today.

"Don't know, just passing on the message," Platt then pointed to the kid behind her. She finally turned around to find the stupid man from the café.

"I don't want him," she stated to no one in particular. Olinsky finally participated in the conversation.

"Antonio says he's good," Olinsky shrugged.

"Fine Al, you take him," Erin pointed at the guy staring back at them.

"I've already got the kid from the academy. I can't handle any more than that," he laughed.

"Isn't there anyone else who can take him?" She whined. She turned her head and looked at his smug face while he sipped his coffee.

"Nope, you're the only one without a partner," Olinsky laughed and headed up to Intelligence.

Erin grumbled and walked over to her 'new' partner. She stood in front of him with her coffee free hand on her hip.

"So you're my new partner huh?" The guy laughed.

"I tried my best not to be, but apparently every one else is already taken," Erin turned and started to walk up the stairs towards the intelligence gate. She turned around and he was still sitting on the bench. "Are you going to follow me or are you going to cut the line again," Erin shot him a glare.

He bounced out of his seat and quickly followed her up the stairs to intelligence. "You're going to have to go to HR and fill out the paper work for the scanner," Erin continued up the stairs and sauntered to her desk. "That's yours," she pointed to the desk across from hers.

Erin finished her coffee and walked into the break room to fill up a mug. She went to pour the cup, and realized it was empty. "God damn it Ruzek, again?" She saw the new recruit pop his head into the break room.

"Oh, my bad Lindsay. I'll get right on that," Ruzek walked into the room and began making another pot of coffee. "So um, who's the new guy out there," he asked.

"Apparently he's my new partner," she shrugged waiting for the coffee to brew.

"Does your partner have a name?" Ruzek eyed her questioningly.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Erin replied. Ruzek just nodded and started for the door. "Oh and let me know when you find out," she yelled at him. Ruzek just laughed and continued towards the guy standing awkwardly at his desk. Erin stood in the break room, starring at the coffee, wishing it would brew faster. A couple minutes later Ruzek walked back into the break room.

"The guy's name is Jay Halstead. He was transferred from gangs," Ruzek reported. "I also warned him about the coffee thing."

"Oh I think he already knows about the coffee thing. He got a little taste of it when he cut in front of me at the café this morning," Erin poured her second cup of coffee for the day.

"Oh, that's why you're so hostile towards him," it all suddenly made more sense now.

"I'm not hostile. I just haven't slept since we started that case last week. This guy is really pissing me off even more than I already am. I can't wait to go home tonight and sleep," she finished another cup of coffee. As she was pouring another she heard her new partner make his way into the break room.

"Well Erin, he's all yours," Ruzek laughed as he walked out of the break room.

"Ruzek, don't you have paperwork to finish," Erin laughed. The boys never finished their paperwork in time, Ruzek especially.

"So a tour maybe? Some run down of how this place works?" Jay asked taking a mug from the rack, and pouring himself some coffee.

"This is the break room, that is the bullpen, that is Voight's office," Erin pointed to the corresponding locations as she left the breakroom. "Voight gives us a case, we run with it until we solve it," she walked to her desk. "That's it," she sat in her chair and enjoyed her coffee.

"So what case are we working on today?" He asked excitedly.

"We're not," Voight bellowed from the top of the stairs. "Today is paperwork day," he walked through the bullpen and straight to his office. Erin stood and placed her coffee on her desk and followed him. She closed his door and stood with her arms crossed.

"A new partner?" Erin asked.

"You've been bugging me about always working with me and not having a partner. Now you're annoyed you've got one?" Voight yawned as he sat in his chair.

"I don't think this guy's going to work out," she sighed.

"Get off you're high horse. He comes highly recommended from Gangs, and he chose Intelligence after he got shot on the job. He's staying, end of story," Voight concluded. "How're you sleeping," Voight softened.

"Not good. It's been a couple weeks," Erin shrugged.

"Have you been to see Dr. Charles?" Voight eyed her.

"I'm fine really," Erin tried to sound convincing as her eyes showed the tears that were about to fall.

"You're not fine. You need to get some sleep," Voight urged.

"I'm doing great Hank," Erin forced a smile and walked out of the office.

"Erin!" Voight yelled as she opened the door and continued to the locker room. All eyes on Voight as he stepped into the bullpen. He shook his head towards Olinsky, and Olinsky followed Erin's steps.

"Jay Halstead?" Voight asked as he stuck his hand out.

"Sir," Jay took Voight's hand and shook it. "I'm looking forward to working in your unit sir," Jay stated.

"I've heard good things about you. Did Lindsay give you the tour?" Voight asked.

"That's the break room, that's your office, and this is the bullpen," Jay repeated the extent of Erin's tour.

"Okay guess not. Ruzek, show Jay around, get him settled with HR for the hand scanner," Voight ordered.

"Sounds good boss. You can follow me man," Adam led Jay down the steps.

Olinsky walked up to Erin, she was sat on the bench between the lockers. Her head was between her knees, and her shoulders were tense. Olinsky sat down and placed his hand on her back. "I know this month is always a tough one for you. Why don't you go home? Take the day off, relax, or go visit his grave. It doesn't really matter buy, you don't need to be here today. You did all your paperwork this morning," Olinsky spoke softly.

"Yeah Erin, go home," Voight added. Erin looked up, her cheeks stained with tears. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I can't go home. If I go home I'm going to think about it. And I don't want to think about it. I just want to work," she sighed.

"I can't have you working in this condition Erin. You're not at your best. There's no distraction for you today. Were just staying in the office. Just go home and spend your day catching up on sleep," Voight pushed.

"Okay. Let me get my coat and my keys," she stood and wiped her eyes.

"You're not driving," Olinsky added.

"I agree," Voight sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not today."

"I'm okay enough to drive," she sighed.

"No you're not," Voight fought. "I'll get Antonio to drive you home."

The three of them walked back to the bullpen. Erin headed to her desk and grabbed her jacket. "Atwater, where's Antonio?" Voight asked.

"Don't' know boss, he's not here yet," Kevin responded.

"Ruzek still with the new kid, what's his name Halstead?" Voight asked again.

"They're just checking out the one way mirror in the interrogation room," Kevin laughed like it was some joke or something.

"Grab Ruzek, tell him to get his ass out here," Voight demanded as Erin sat on the side of her desk and Kevin walked to the interrogation room.

"You really think that's the best idea? When was the last time that kid turned in his paperwork on time?" Olinsky laughed.

"You're right," Voight responded as Ruzek, Halstead, and Atwater walked into the bullpen. "Ruzek you finished you're paperwork?" Voight interrogated him.

"Um, I'm almost finished. I got like enough," Ruzek kept it vague, because he certainly was not even close to finished.

"Damnit," Voight added. "Halstead you drive?" Voight asked.

"No!" Lindsay piped up. "It's absolutely not happening," Erin Lindsay was okay looking vulnerable when people knew what this moment, this month was. But she didn't even know the guy. Everybody in the unit knew what happened three years ago today, but her new 'partner'. She certainly wasn't going to just profess her undying insecurities to this guy who cut in line at the coffee shop.

"It's the only option Erin," Voight concluded.

"Then I'll drive, or I'll walk. But I am certainly not letting that happen," she stood her ground.

"It's ten degrees out, you are certainly not walking," Voight laughed. "Please Erin?" Voight practically begged to get her to let Jay drive her home.

"Fine," she agreed. Only because Voight never begged, and this was the first time she had ever seen him make an attempt.

"Halstead, drive Erin home. Then come back and we'll get you started on all things that are necessary," Voight demanded.

"Um, okay?" Jay grabbed his coat and his keys, severely curious why he was driving his partner home at 8:00 in the morning. Erin stood off her desk and walked down the stairs, hoping her partner was following her. "Why am I taking you home?" Jay asked as he caught up to her.

"Long story," she buttoned her coat and stepped into the cold air, er footsteps taking her into the parking lot.

"My car's over there," Jay pointed to the back parking lot.

"You parked where the patrol cars are supposed to be parked?" She laughed. Platt was going to give him such a hard time when she found out it was him.

"We're not allowed to park there?" Jay's eyes widened.

"Platt is going to give you such hard time," Erin smiled slightly at the site of Platt yelling at Halstead. She followed Jay to his car and got in the passenger seat.

"So, we're really not allowed to park here?" Jay asked again.

"Platt thinks all the patrol cars are going to get damaged if we were to park here. So no, we're not allowed to park back here," Erin buckled her seatbelt and stared out the window.

"I need to know where you live," Jay said as he started the car.

"Just make a left out of the parking lot, and your first right," Erin instructed as she sat back and waited to give the next directions.

"Okay?" Jay questioned curiously. He did as he was told and made a left and a right.

"Follow this road, turn left at your second light," Erin continued staring out the window. Jay turned left at the light and turned into a parking lot of a cemetery.

"Okay, I know you don't live here," Jay eyed her curiously. Erin just got out of the car and began to walk through the cemetery. She reached the tombstone she was looking for, and Jay saw her wipe a single tear from her eye. It appeared as though she was talking, about what, Jay didn't know. After 10 minutes he saw Erin begin her walk back to the car. She got in slowly and quietly, her eyes were bright red and teary.

"I live right around the block," she muttered and continued to stare out the window. Jay again, followed her directions and proceeded to drive around the block. Jay watched from the corner of his eye as he watched her wipe another tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Jay stated.

"It's not that big of a deal," Erin muttered.

"Well, I should've waited in line, or should have left earlier," Jay apologized.

"It's not about the god damn coffee Halstead," Erin snapped. "Today is much bigger than a freakin cup of coffee."

"Okay, then what is this about?" Jay asked.

"I haven't known you long enough to let you in on that," she spoke slowly. "I'm going to go up to my apartment, and you're going to go to the precinct and not speak a word of this," she demanded as she stepped out of the car.

"Right, not a word," Halstead smacked his lips and watched her shut her car door and walk into her apartment building. He ended up driving back to the district. He walked up the steps.

"Halstead?" He heard his name called from the desk sergeant.

"Yes sergeant?" Jay asked nicely. He knew what this was about. Lindsay queued him in on what this was about.

"You park in the back this morning?" Platt questioned. Even though she had already known the answer. If she didn't know the answer she wouldn't have asked him.

"I did sergeant. I didn't know we weren't supposed to. But I moved my car. Its in the side parking lot," Jay allowed.

"Take Lindsay home?" Platt wondered.

"Yeah, something about sleep or something like that," Jay tried to not speak a word of what actually happened.

"Don't bullshit me. She go to the cemetery?" Platt interrogated.

"Yeah, for about 10 minutes. I don't know how she stood out there in that weather," Jay pointed outside.

"Listen kid, I know she didn't tell you what today means to her. But, respect it and move on. Today's a hard day for all of us," Platt reasoned. Jay nodded his head.

"Can you buzz me in upstairs? I haven't finished at HR today," Jay smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Make sure Voight knows she went to the cemetery," Jay nodded again and walked up to the gate. He heard it buzz and opened the door. He climbed the stairs slowly, not wanting to discuss what just happened with his boss. He walked up and all heads turn to stare at him.

"She make you stop at the cemetery?" Voight asked, and he nodded his head. "Figured, you were gone a pretty long time," Voight continued.

"Do you mind if I ask why today is such a big deal," Jay approached the topic cautiously.

"A couple years ago today, a life was taken. Erin took it pretty hard. They were friends. So every year, around this date it all comes flooding back. I'll let her tell you the rest. It's not really our story to tell," Voight explained while everyone else nodded.

"Okay," Jay nodded and walked over to his desk. Every body continued finishing their paperwork. Jay just sat and watched. So much for an exciting first day, so far he'd driven his partner home and got a tour. Well, also been yelled at a couple of times by his new partner. But now that he knows what's actually going on, he can get let that go. After a couple hours of just playing on his computer out of pure boredom, Voight announced that they were allowed to go home as long as their paperwork was finished.

XXX

Erin stood at her fridge, staring into the emptiness that reflects on how she feels today. She pulled a beer out and screwed off the top when she heard a knock at the door. Maybe it was Voight checking in on her. She put her beer down and walked over to the door. She pulled it open, and there stood her new partner. He had a bag of food in his hand and a six-pack of her favorite beer.

"How'd you know that was my favorite?" She asked.

"I didn't, I just got my favorite and hoped you didn't hate it," he laughed. "Can I come in? I brought Chinese food and beer," he hoped she wouldn't throw him out.

"I guess you can come in. Only because of the beer," she smiled slightly. Probably the only attempt at a larger smile today. "I'm assuming they told you about today," she sated as she walked further into her apartment and pulled out paper plates and took another sip of her already opened beer. Jay handed her the six-pack and she placed it into the fridge before handing him another one.

"Yeah, they gave me the basics," Jay's eyes showed sorrow. "Listen, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, especially with a guy you just met. But, let me tell you that I have some experience in that whole area. So if you ever want to talk about it. Just know that I'm here," Jay took a sip of his beer.

"Thanks," Erin dished some of the Chinese food onto her plate. The two ate in silence. "Does it ever get easier?" Erin whispered softly.

"It's never easier, you just get better at tolerating it," Jay explained. "As the years pass you take the feeling you have in your chest now, and slowly that feeling eases up a little bit. It never fully recedes, especially on the day it happened."

"What day is your day?"

"June 16th, it was the day my convoy got blown up. Only me and a friend survived," Jay gave her a look that told her that he understood what she was feeling. "Anyway, I thought I'd stop by, bring you food and beer," he smiled.

"Thank you for stopping by," Erin gave a sad smile.

"Anytime," Jay smiled back and left her apartment.


End file.
